Demè: Fallen Soldier
by A maze thing
Summary: It seemed like he could never be good enough for his father. It was always about Sam Winchester. He wasn’t even that important! Why was some human better than him?


Summary: It seemed like he could never be good enough for his father

_Demè: Fallen Soldier_

**Summary:** It seemed like he could never be good enough for his father. It was always about Sam Winchester. He wasn't even that important! Why was some human better than him?

**A/N: This is the demon's son's POV. Based upon the little knowledge that was given in Salvation and Devil's Trap (pretty much nothing). I based him off of Sam with a little Dean plus an evil spin. If this story goes well I might write one for Meg.**

**Some language (nothing too bad)**

_October 1994_

"Demè, do as you're told!"

"Why? It's not like you care! All you want is that damn Winchester kid! What's so special about him!? Why is he a bigger priority than your own son!?"

"Because he's the one that will lead all the demons out of Hell. My own son can barely possess a human! Now tell me which one you would rather deal with?" My father's yellow eyes dared me to answer. He wanted a reason to set me straight this time. It wasn't like he was lying; I had some trouble keeping a hunter under control a few weeks back and since then Dad hasn't let me do anything. All I get to do is watch the stupid Winchester kid while he moved from place to place with his family. Yeah, so much damn fun.

I wanted to get out there, I wanted to wreak havoc. I wanted to make human's suffer for how they pushed us into the shadows. I didn't want to hide, I wanted to fight. I wanted to kill every last one of those worthless creatures. I would hunt them down, one by one, and kill each of them, slow and painfully.

"You make sure that nothing happens to Sam Winchester. That's an order," he turned his back to me, well actually whatever human he had possessed's back. He started to walk away from me, leaving me in the middle of the road. I turned to go the opposite way, but I could feel his eyes on me. They were burning a hole in my meat suit's back.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid. You try anything, and I'll exorcise you myself." I looked over my shoulder, noticing the odd look on the human's face. It wasn't anger, it was frustration and worry. If I didn't know the relationship between me and my father I would have thought he was worried for me. But truth be told, he was worried about that human, Winchester. I rolled my black eyes and turned back to the road in front of me. I could hear my father's footsteps behind me as he reached the side of the road. Standing there, the car's engine roared to life, and steadily decreased in noise as it disappeared down the road.

I could feel the eyes of the creatures in their "homes" on my shoulders. I stared up at one window, flashed my black eyes up, and smiled. Immediately the curtain closed and I couldn't help but chuckle. Those cows always hide when they saw what really lived in the dark. They didn't even have a spine. They always turned a blind eye, never bothering to help anyone, but themselves. Good for us, for if they banded together, they might actually have a fighting chance.

I could definitely do a better job at leading the demons into battle than this kid. His father didn't even trust him enough to let him go on "hunts". He would sit in the car while his brother and father would run in, guns a blazin' and kill whatever they were after. They were pretty good, killing spirits and lesser hell spawns like it was nothing. Although it really was nothing since they didn't even know what they would be up against in a matter of time.

I started to hear a tiny buzzing noise that I just wanted to kill, but I couldn't. I needed the damn human so I could watch the Winchester kid. I knew the human's soul was starting to fade and soon the noise would be completely gone, but as of now, it was a real pain in the ass.

It distracted me for a few moments, long enough for the kid to escape from my view. I scanned the area and couldn't see anything. I left the rooftop, where I had been watching the boy, and quickly ran to the black beast that had been the boy's shelter. I pressed my face against the window glass and peered into the car: nothing.

There was obviously only one place he would have gone: inside the abandoned building, where this brother and father were. I sighed as I realized how much more difficult it would be to stay hidden inside. I stared up at the three-story building, noticing the boarded up windows, and wondered what they were even pursuing.

Apparently they were "hunting" a spirit. It wasn't too happy with the fact that they were trying to get rid of it. Also another bit of info: they needed to burn a book; the spirit was holding on to this world through a book. Can you see my eyes rolling? I've always wondered how humans got into power.

The stupid kid ran right into a flying piece of plywood. Lucky for him I was able to drag his body into the other room while his father and brother continued to work at destroying the spirit. I watched the two dodge flying objects, such as lamps, tables, and many other solid, heavy objects. The brother distracted the spirit, getting hit a few times, but I wasn't extremely interested in him. I watched as the father grabbed the bottle of gasoline and sprayed it all over a bookcase of books. He threw some salt on the books, to my dislike, and then struck a match.

The flaming stick was flung onto one book, causing all of them to go up in flames. The spirit stopped his attack on the brother and turned towards the bookcase. The spirit wailed with detest as he started to dissolve into fire. It was pretty interesting to tell the truth, but I couldn't stay for much longer since the kid was lying next to me, unconscious.

I ran out of the building as quickly as I could, which was abnormally fast, well at least for a human. It wasn't more than 3 minutes later that the three members of the Winchester family came out of the building. The brother was bleeding a little from the neck, which made me crave him more. I knew he would be a pain in the ass in the future, so it seemed like killing him would be the smart thing to do, but my father disagreed.

"What will that do to Sam?"

"I don't care! It'll be easier if the brother was out of the way! Come on, I'll make it look like it happened during one of their 'hunts'! You know that I'm right!" I yelled at my father, sometimes he was so damn arrogate and stubborn just because he doesn't want to be wrong! If he didn't come up with the plan first, it wasn't good enough.

Sometimes I wondered if my sister had to deal with this. Did she just cave in immediately? Or did she fight, but know that it wouldn't work? Why was she so damn obedient!? She just wanted to be Daddy's damn golden child! It wasn't like she had to deal with Dad's disappointment, aggression, and abuse as much as I did. Sometimes I wish that I could kill her.

"No! And that's final! You will not hurt or kill any of the Winchesters. You hear me!" Apparently he needed to shake me to get me to understand. I would have shrugged if his hands were latched to my shoulders.

After not hearing an answer, he shook me a little more. "Demè do you hear me!?"

Again I just stared at him, not answering. A swift punch to the face sent me to the ground. My father stood over me and I could tell that he was trying to figure out what he should do next. Most of the time he would continue to beat the crap out of me until I agreed with him, but this time he just stared at me. He turned away from me and left. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had just beat me until his anger was gone, but just that look in his eye. I could tell that I was going to get it in the end.

Although my craving to snap all of their necks at the moment still remained, I continued to watch them enter the car and drive away. I really wondered how they could be such great hunters if they couldn't even realize that they were being hunted. Or at least watched. I let the human go, although it died almost immediately without me keeping it alive. I wish I could have watched the life fade from its eyes, but the Winchesters were on the move, as was I.

I followed them back to their motel room, where they bickered and yelled. I possessed the man that had the room next door to them. It wasn't very interesting; I still couldn't figure out what was so great about this kid.

_April 2002_

"Screw you!"

"Yeah, I'm not the one walking out."

"Well actually that's what you always do, so at least this time I beat you to it! I can't stand you anymore! I'm going off on my own! I don't care what you do! Have me killed for all I care! Pretend I was never born! Just leave me the hell alone!" I really wanted to take a swing at my old man, but I didn't. I tried to keep my temper under control. Or at least what little temper I wasn't already using.

"Fine! Don't you dare come crawling back for help when something happens! If you leave, you'll be dead to me!"

"That's perfectly fine with me!" I turned away from my father and started down the road. I wondered where I should go. I didn't think of what to do after leaving, but I guess I'll wing it. It can't be that hard. Possess some people. Screw with them. Leave them for dead, and move on. No hunters; they won't be able to get to me on time. I know what to do. I actually use my head.

For the next few years I roamed the world, moving from country to country, state to state, city to city. It didn't seem like I would ever see my family again and I truly didn't have a problem with that. I possessed countless humans, made them watch as they hurt their loved ones, listened to their pained moans and cries for mercy, and left them to deal with what was left. It was pretty enjoyable I must say.

The only thing that stopped me was a sign. Well actually it was a phone call, but still I guess it would be a sign. My sister called, reluctance in her voice, and asked me to meet her and Dad in Salvation, Iowa. I knew Dienà didn't want me there either, but she was gonna have to deal with it. I could tell that something big was going down from the way my sister talked; she never wanted me to be around when something important happened. I couldn't stay away anyway; I still wanted to see my father again. I didn't want to leave it the way we did, but I knew that we weren't going to be the prefect family. Never, we would be as screwed up as ever, but at least I'd be making him happy plus killing and tormenting some humans along the way.

So that's where I find myself now, sitting in an old warehouse, waiting for my family to arrive. I have to say Iowa was a cute little town, so many people with so few problems, and so few cares. I just wanted to destroy all hope of happiness left in this state, but that would have to wait.

I heard the iron door creak open, drawing my attention, and I saw my father standing in the doorway. He wasn't possessing anyone at that moment, but his demonic spirit was shaped like a human. I wouldn't have realized it was him if it wasn't for his yellow eyes, something he was always proud of. "Boy."

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up, my face was expressionless as I stared at him. I never really liked to show how I felt; it was too easy for someone to get on my bad side that way.

"I need your help."

"Now who's crawling back to whom for help?" I laughed at the irony as I threw his words back at him. I saw anger flare in his eyes as he gritted his teeth, probably imagining his teeth sinking into my flesh. He was never a well-tempered demon; I guess that's where I get it from.

"Cut the crap. I need you to help your sister get something very important."

I waited for some more information that I did not receive. "Um, yea, you're gonna have to give me a little more than 'something very important'. What is it? And what do I have to do?"

"John Winchester," I rolled my eyes at the name; I never wanted to hear that name ever again, "has a gun, a Colt revolver that can kill anything, anyone. As in demons and supernatural beings alike."

"Whoa, he's got some major fire power there."

"He's coming after me."

"Well you did kill his wife."

He ignored me. "I want you to make sure that the gun is the real thing, when he comes."

"He's just going to hand over the gun?"

"No, your sister has been killing his friends. He's going to trade the gun for their safety."

"How long he got?"

"About 3 hours left."

"Alright, I'll do it." And without a thank you or be careful or a goodbye, my father's shadow of a form exited out of the cracks in the door. I sat there and waited until the time came.

I waited in the adjacent room while my sister greeted the head Winchester. She didn't want my hot head getting in the way. She also didn't want me to kill him before we had the chance to use him. We didn't want just the gun, we wanted him as well. Dad needed to get to Sam somehow.

I tried not to groan at the thought, but I couldn't suppress it. I heard a door open and I knew that John had arrived. I made my way outside. John's truck stuck out like a sore thumb, and I'm surprised he didn't just put neon lights on it, saying "I'm a hunter! Come kill me!" The tires were slashed before I could even enjoy the noise of them deflating. I quickly moved back into the building to hear what was going on.

"Well, if you are as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

"You want to shoot me baby, go ahead. It won't end anything. There are more where I came from.

Alright, Dienà always liked to babble and play with her prey to my dismay. I just wanted to get the damn gun and torture the guy already. I walked into the room, surprising John. "Who the hell is that?"

Dienà turned around and rolled her eyes at me. I was supposed to come out when she got a hold of the gun, but what the hell, let's spice this thing up. "He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell ya that. So I suggest you give us the gun."

I guess she _was_ more fun, but if I was in Winchester's position I wouldn't want to deal with someone as annoying as my sister. I stared at the man that I had seen more than I had seen my own father in the last 22 years. His eyes flickered from me to my sister, back and forth. "Now!" My family was never patient.

John pulled out a Colt revolver from his jacket and gave it to my sister. "This is the Colt?" _No, it's not._ Because, of course, he would tell you if he was trying to trick us. Which he probably was. I had watched him for 18 years; he wouldn't give up something that could kill my father so easily. It definitely wasn't the Colt, and my sister was buying right into it. "What do you think?"

She handed me the gun; I examined it. It looked genuine, but I truly didn't know how a gun that could kill anything should look. I turned it every which way, looking for one hint that it wasn't the real thing. Then an idea popped into my head. If the gun could kill anything…why don't we test it out? Especially since her death would give me great satisfaction. I'll make up an excuse later.

I turned to my sister, and aimed the gun at her abdomen. I pulled the trigger and watched her cave in on herself. Her mouth opened wide as she grew angry. "You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!"

I remained emotionless at her yells. I'd explain to her later why I shot her. "It's a fake." I threw the gun to the side, out of my way. I continued to stare at John with anger in my eyes, the closest to emotion I could muster up.

"You're dead John! Your boys are dead!" Dienà wasn't happy at all. Grant you she was just tricked and shot, but still, someone's temper was flaring.

"We've never used the gun, how would I know it didn't work?"

"I'm so not in the mood for this, I've just been shot!" She just can't let something go can she?

"Well I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real." I have to admit, he had some good comebacks in the face of danger.

"That's funny John. We're gonna strip your skin from your bones, bet that was funny."

I realized something, John was moving closer and closer to the door. He was going to try to escape, but he won't be able to.

A noise drew our attention elsewhere as John made a run for the door, locking it behind him. We were able to kick the door down easily and we followed John down a ladder and into a sewer. He was opening up a water pipe, causing me to stop. What was he trying to do?

I looked at my sister and she nodded. I started walking forward, onto the water, as my feet started to burn. My eyes widened at the pain, yelps escaping my lips, and I jumped back to where I had stood on grated ground. "Holy water John. Real cute." My sister yelled at him, causing him to smile at his accomplishment. That smile will be short lived.

I went back to the room and took the back way out of the building. Dienà was behind me the entire time, knowing that now my temper was off the charts and my power could rival hers 20 fold. We found John trying to call someone in an alleyway, not too smart if you ask me.

My sister watched as I flung him against the wall before he could even see me. I exited the alleyway I had been hidden in and he started to lift higher and higher up the wall. I stared at him with amusement as he struggled and groaned for freedom.

After Dad filled us in on his distraction of the Winchester boys and how Dienà was going to feed them the information on their father's whereabouts, he possessed John Winchester. He shook the body, trying to get a feel for it. He smiled at me and we were off to Jefferson City, where my father would be staying in an apartment building called Sunrise Apartments.

I was to stay out of the way, and come as back-up when the Winchesters went to the cabin. Well, screw that plan. I wanted to get a little of my anger out. And there was one person I wanted. Sam Winchester.

I saw him walk out into the middle of the street and I couldn't help myself. I ran at him, tackling him to the ground. I hated him; I hated how he was better than me, how my father liked him better. I hated how his father still loved him after all this, how he was still more important, how my father couldn't give a damn about me, but would take a bullet for his darling Sam Winchester.

My fist connected with his face multiple times. It felt so good to feel my knuckles against his cheek bone. The way my knuckle made his face turn red, how he wasn't able to fight me. How the blood ran down his face so quickly. He was so weak, how was he better than me?

There was a swift kick to my face, causing me to look up at the leg's owner. It was the brother. I just flicked my eyes and he was sent flying into the windshield of a nearby car. I continued my assault on Sam's face. I was excited that my father was only a few feet away, watching me kill his pride and joy.

But that's when I felt the searing pain through my head, and everything disappeared.

**The end.**

**A/N:** I have no idea if the dialogue from Salvation is correct, but it's pretty close I think.


End file.
